A Finchel and Klaine Holiday Extravaganza
by klaineisforeverstrong
Summary: Some holiday fluff for Klaine and Finchel shippers alike! A collab between myself and AnOfficialGleek. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome! So, it's officially December and you know what that means - Christmas and Hanukkah are just around the corner! So, what better way to say "Tis the season!" than a little bit of fluffy Christmas fic?**

**This will be a collab project between myself and my wonderful little gleek buddy, AnOfficialGleek. Go ahead and check out her profile! She's a Finnchel writer and a fantastic one at that!**

**We will be posting a chapter everyday for the next little while and alternating back and forth between writing. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>December 24th, 2035.<em>

Christmas in New York... There was really nothing like it. No matter how many years, the pair lived in this beautiful city, they would never get over the beauty of it all. The hustle and bustle as people struggle to buy last-minute gifts, the beautiful Christmas lights strewn about the entire city... It really didn't get better than this.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked around Central Park. It was a tradition of theirs since they had moved to the city. Every Christmas Eve, they would go for a walk in the park, only to return home and exchange a single "pre-Christmas" gift, falling asleep curled up next to the fire, in each other's arms. Things have changed slightly now that they have the kids, but those changes have only been for the better.

"25 Christmases together," Kurt smiled, giving his husband's hand a squeeze. "Can you believe it?"

Blaine grinned the same goofy grin Kurt has been used to all these years, only with a little more wrinkles around his eyes, but still just as beautiful as ever. "Feels like just yesterday we were running around the Warbler's Hall singing _Baby, it's Cold Outside."_

A wistful look overtook Kurt. "Ah, yes. You staring at my lips the entire time."

"Was not!" Blaine protested, but the blush which spread across his face said otherwise.

Kurt stopped them along the path, placing his hands on either side of Blaine's face. "Darling, we have this argument every year and I always win. I think it's about time you gave up," he smirked, giving his husband a quick peck on the lips.

"That's just cause you always use all that charm of yours to seduce me and leave me in coherent like _right now," _Blaine sighed, but smiling at the same time.

Kurt simply winked in reply. "C'mon, let's head back. Michael's gonna start going nuts if he's left alone with the girls for too long."

Blaine smiled and took his out-stretched hand, leading the way home.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt didn't take long to arrive back home. When they walked in, they smelt a delicious meal already halfway done cooking. Michael and Mia were sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room, playing a game of UNO. Everything was surprisingly peaceful. It was almost unsettling.<p>

"I guess there really is such thing as a Christmas miracle," Kurt quipped with a smirk as he stripped off his jacket.

Blaine smiled, opening the closet to hang up their coats as their eldest daughter appeared from the kitchen. "Oh, you guys are back!" Makayla said with a smile, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

Makayla was genetically Blaine's daughter and this could clearly be seen just to look at her. She had inherited her father's gorgeous dark curls, which she grew very long, reaching halfway done her back. Her surrogate mother (a friend of Kurt's from college) had piercing blue eyes which she had inherited. Blaine always loved that, because her eyes looked just like Kurt's, almost making her a perfect mix of both of them. She had her father's smile, all toothy and innocent. She truly was stunning, which always scared Kurt and Blaine when she was younger. They were afraid of what was to happen to her if she ended up attracting the wrong kind of guy. Thankfully she was a smart girl and knew what was best for her. She had been dating the a boy from her English class named Sam. The couple had to laugh when they met him because he looked and acted so much like the Sam they knew in their high school days. Now a high school senior, she was very mature. Kurt and Blaine couldn't be more proud of their little girl.

"Yes, we are. Now hurry up and get your boyfriend out of here," Kurt joked.

"Actually..."Makayla started but was cut off by someone else walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey, I know you weren't so fond of me in the beginning, but I thought we were cool now!" Sam joked as he appeared by Makayla's side. Makayla smacked him on the arm, turning to her parents to give a large put-on grin.

"Well that explains why she already started making dinner," Blaine laughed as he walked up to the pair, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "By the way, it smells delicious, honey."

"Thanks, Daddy," she smiled.

Kurt was still standing in the doorway, a singular eyebrow raised which all three of the children – and Blaine – had come to learn spells trouble. "Why didn't you tell us that Sam was coming over?" Kurt asked in a low voice. Blaine scampered off to the living room to join Mia and Michael.

"I'm sorry, Dad! I didn't tell you cause I didn't know anything about it. He just kinda... showed up and you and Daddy were on your date and I didn't wanna disturb you... I'm really sorry," Kurt still wasn't quite convinced and he was about to open his mouth and say so, when his daughter beat him to it. "Oh, yeah! And Uncle Finn called! Something about Christmas plans."

"Oh, shit!" Kurt exclaimed. "I nearly forgot!" Kurt rushed past his daughter and into the kitchen where the phone was situated. He rushed back, stopping between Makayla and Sam. "Don't think you're off the hook," he said, pointing a finger in Makayla's face, but a smile played on his lips.

Kurt picked up the phone, quickly dialing the number he had memorized. Between calling his step brother to make sure he hadn't burnt his own house down and calling his best friend to make sure she wasn't dressing in animal sweaters, he _had _to have it memorized.

Quickly, someone picked up the phone. "Hello?" It was Finn.

"Hey, Finn. It's Kurt. Makayla told me you called?"

"Oh, hey, dude! Yeah, I just thought we'd get our Christmas plans settled," Finn replied.

Kurt thought for a moment. Tonight was Christmas Eve... Why not have them over now? "What are you guys doing tonight?" Kurt asked. "If you're not doing anything, why don't you just come on over now?"

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the odd ending, but I wanna leave it open for my dearie to take over. ;) <strong>

**We**'**ll be updating tomorrow! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's AnOfficialGleek, the partner in crime to this fanfic. Like my lovely klaineisforeverstrong said, we will be posting a chapter everyday and alterning back and forth. This is my chapter, I hope you enjoy :)**

**P.S. Check out my profile! I'm a Finchel writer, so if you're into that, do it up!**

**Now on to the Christmas festivities!**

* * *

><p><em>Later that night<em>

"What are you guys doing tonight? If you're not doing anything, why don't you just come over now?" said the voice on the phone.

Finn looked over at Rachel who was sitting at their dinner table, watching him. He would have truly preferred staying in that night and spend Christmas Eve with his beautiful wife, but Kurt was family and the holidays were all about spending time with family.

"Hold on," answered Finn, putting down the phone to ask Rachel what she thought, "Babe, would you want to go over to Kurt's house tonight?"

"Sure, why not? I bet Jim and Julie would love to see Makayla, Mia and Michael. Tell them we will be there in an hour,"replied Rachel with a faint smile. Finn knew that she wanted to relax that night but getting the kids ready and going over to his brother's would take a lot of her energy.

"We'll be there in an hour," Finn said into the phone.

"Great! See you soon!" squeaked his brother's high voice, quickly disappearing to be taken over by a dial tone.

Finn walked over to his wife's side and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Ready?" asked Finn, looking down at the gorgeous women in his arms.

"Am I ever?" she retorted, getting out of her seat to stand next to her husband.

They looked at each other, smiling. Every time Finn looked into her big brown eyes, he was reminded of why he loved her; she was the most beautiful women he knew, inside and out.

Then without warning, Rachel's loud voice broke the silence, "Jim and Julie! You have thirty minutes to get dressed and get your butts out here. We're going to Uncle Kurt and Blaine's!"

It wasn't long before Finn heard moans and groans coming out of his children's lips, whining about not getting any warning. He had teenagers now which came with an endless amount of whining to deal with. Julie took the longest in the house to get ready and Jim never bothered to care so Rachel always had to nag him. As he headed towards his room to get ready himself, he reminded himself that this was his family, and he wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

><p>Finn stood, with his family by his side, outside the Anderson-Hummel door, with presents in hand. He knocked on the door, which swung open immediately revealing the face of his youngest niece, Mia. She jumped into her uncle's arms and screamed his name.<p>

"Uncle Finn!" she exclaimed, while in his arms.

Finn moved aside letting the rest of his family enter the house, while walking in with Mia wrapped in his arms.

"Hey, guys" said Finn, seeing his step-brother and husband.

He put Mia down gently and went over to embrace the couple. At the corner of his eye, he saw Rachel sitting on the couch by herself and it saddened his heart. The kids...teenagers, now, ran off to do whatever teenagers do these days, leaving the adults alone. They all walked over and joined Rachel on the couch, Finn pulling her into his arms once he took his place.

Finn looked over at the beautiful Christmas tree that they had set up, and almost chuckled at the amount of presents under it. Rachel must have put them all there, since there was a ridiculous amount for a family of five. He was, childishly, excited for opening presents. That was his favourite part of the holidays, excluding the food.

"So how have you been?" inquired Blaine, sitting next to his husband, his arm around his shoulders.

Rachel spoke up, "We've been busy. You know it's the craziest time of year. Just finished celebrating Chanukah with my dads, and now it's Christmas with you guys. We're almost on the go, so... busy."

Kurt gave an odd glance to Finn, wondering why Rachel was acting so odd. Usually, Rachel was extremely energetic and loud but she was quiet. Finn reminded himself to talk to her about it later on.

"Well, that's expected with teenagers in the house. Makayla has been driving me insane. You could probably tell that Sam is here," joked Kurt, though changing his voice to an irritated tone when mentioning Sam.

"Was he not invited?" asked Finn, curious to his brother's change in tone.

"Makayla decided to surprise us," intercepted Blaine, glancing over at Kurt with a warning look.

"Teenagers these days," joked Finn, trying to change the topic.

"Agreed! The other day, Julie told me she hated me because I told her that her outfit was too scandalous," muttered Rachel.

Finn was caught off guard, his eyes widening at what his wife had revealed. He didn't know that Julia had acted so disrespectfully towards her mother. Finn got up and walked to Makayla's room, knowing that she would be in there, since the girls were very close.

"Julia Marie Hudson. How dare you tell your mother that you hate her?" barked Finn at his confused daughter.

"What are you talking about?" she asked quietly.

"Don't play dumb! You told your mother you hate her when she didn't like your outfit. That's disgusting Julie. We are a family!" exclaimed Finn, in rage.

"Calm down, dad. I didn't actually mean it," she coolly said, completely unmoved by his words.

Finn realized this and decided that he could do more damage when they got home, then at his brother's house. So, he let it go, for now. Finn stormed out of the room.

"Finn," exclaimed the adults when he returned to the room.

"Can we have dinner?" asked Finn, still irritated.

"Yeah sure, Finn. We will all sit down as a family and enjoy the delicious meal Makayla and Kurt prepared for us," chimed in Blaine.

Finn walked over to the dinner table and took his seat, across from Blaine, while Rachel and Kurt went to get the children. Finn was calming himself down to avoid making a scene when Julia entered the room. He hated it when his daughter spoke disrespectfully to their mother. It hurt Rachel a lot since she loved them so dearly. She would kill for them, but they would mutter the words hate at her like they were nothing. It disgusted him.

Everyone slowly came and join him and Blaine at the table. Rachel sat next to him, squeezing his thigh as she took her place, the kids all taking their seats; Makayla next to Sam, Michael next to Jim and Mia with Julie. When everyone settled into their seats, Finn decided to make a toast.

"I want to say a few words before we dig into this mouth-watering meal," began Finn, "Christmas and the holiday season is about family getting together and giving love to one another. This is our family. Everyone sitting at this table here is a part of it. I love you all and always will. Let's make a toast to love and family."

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses filled with various drinks ranging from orange juice to red wine. Finn made sure to glance at Julie, hoping she realized that his toast was partially directed at her.

"Let's dig in" exclaimed Kurt.

Food was being shoved around the table, plates being filled, conversations being held; everything that Finn enjoyed about these types of dinners. Sure, the night had started off rocky but he knew that they were going to have Merry Christmas eve. Especially, with the way Rachel was rubbing his leg.

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Like before, it is now time for my lovely gal to take over :)<strong>

**The chapter should be posted tomorrow!**

**P.S. We would love to get some feedback from you guys! Please leave a review or tweet us about it to either AnOfficialGleek or ariellefollettx**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_Later that evening..._

When the family finished dinner, they all assembled themselves in the living room to chat and exchange a small gift. Kurt smiled as he observed his beautiful family.

Finn and Rachel were seated on the tan leather loveseat pushed neatly into the corner, Finn's arm around his petite wife as Mia sat on his lap and chatted him up. Mia always had a soft spot for her Uncle Finn. Finn was very engaged as he listened to Mia go on and on about the latest Broadway show her father had brought her to. Mia was like the female version of Kurt, so it was very appropriate that she was his biological daughter. She had inherited Kurt's wonderful hair and fashion sense. Even at a mere thirteen years old, she kept up with all the latest looks. She had very delicate and feminine features, just like her father. Mia had always been very close to her Dad, making their interests very similar. They both loved fashion and Broadway and had a deep appreciation of family. All of these aspects of Mia's personality became very clear from the moment you met her.

On the larger, three-person couch just beside the tree sat Sam, Makayla and Julie. The girls chatted about anything and everything that came to mind as Sam simply watched Makayla, a small, appreciative smile on his face. As much as Kurt may sometimes dislike Sam, there was no denying he loved his daughter and with that knowledge, he could at the very least tolerate him. He wasn't _all _bad.

Sitting on the ground in the middle of the living room was Jim and Michael. Michael completely idolized his cousin, so any opportunity to spend time with the other boy was treasured. It was probably simply because of the play-it-cool vibe the older boy gave off, seeming indifferent to just about everything. Michael never had that on his side. Sure, he was only eleven so his personality hadn't totally developed yet, but he was never the coolest kid in school. He wasn't bullied (After what his parents had went through in high school with bullying, there was no way they'd let that slide.), but he just wasn't "cool". Like his father, he was a little overly eager; a little puppy-like. While his parents found this adorable, some of the children found it a little off-putting. Kurt and Blaine were sure that their little boy would grow out of this though. Jim was so the opposite of his cousin and Michael couldn't help but admire that. Michael was biologically Blaine's child, just like Makayla, but unlike Makayla, Michael was the spitting image of his father. Makayla surely resembled her father and there was no mistaking whether she were his or not, but she did carry many of her mother's traits as well. Michael, on the other hand, was like a carbon-copy of Blaine, head-to-toe.

Finally, resting in a recliner just beside the loveseat were Kurt and Blaine, Kurt sitting in his husband's lap. Kurt looked down upon him with a smile as he engaged in a conversation which Rachel, laughing fondly at something she had said. He really didn't understand how he had managed to get so lucky, but he sure as hell wasn't about to start questioning it. He loved this man so much.

Kurt started twisting a small curly hair just behind Blaine's ear that had broken free of it's gel-hold. This caught Blaine's attention, causing him to look up into his eyes and see the look of pure love that had overtaken them. A large smile appeared on Blaine's face as he stroked Kurt's arm. "What are you thinking about, baby?"

"How happy I am to be with you... How blessed we are to have such a beautiful family," Kurt replied easily.

Blaine's grin somehow managed to grow even more. "Sap," he winked.

"Ah, shush, you! You like it!"

"Oh, you know I do," Blaine murmured, trailing his hand up from Kurt's elbow to the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

"Guys!" The familiar voice of Mia interjected. "Gross!" she shrieked as the adults laughed.

"Really don't need to see that," Makayla muttered, but a small smile threatened to break through.

Kurt simply laughed, placing a hand on his husband's chest and pushing him back. "Let's save something for later, okay?" he said with a sexy smirk, causing a response of many "Ew!"s from all of the children in the room, with the exception of Michael who, being of a mere eleven years old, was blissfully unaware of the true meaning of that comment and was simply left with a befuddled expression on his face.

"I don't get it," he murmured to Jim.

Jim simply patted him on the back sympathetically. "Don't worry, buddy. One day you will... and wish you didn't."

"Who's ready for gifts?" Kurt grinned, breaking the awkward moment. Everyone immediately began to cheer.

Rachel rose from her seat on the couch and dove under the tree to grab one of the many packages she had brought with her. "Finn and I's first!" she grinned, presenting the gift to the happy couple. Kurt gladly accepted it, simply looking at it for a moment. "Well? Open up!"

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys are enjoying so far! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters**

**AnOfficialGleek, again! Here you go! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review 3**

"Well? Open up!"

Kurt motioned for Blaine to help him with the unwrapping. Blaine pulled off the big bow on the top, obviously the doing of Rachel, giving Kurt the responsibility of ripping off the paper. Blaine began to chuckle as Kurt ferociously began attacking the wrapping paper that did not stand a chance. Within seconds, it was all on the ground, revealing what was inside. On Kurt's lap sat a snow globe that contained a miniature version of Times Square. It was beautiful.

"It's gorgeous! Thank you, to both of you," thanked Blaine, watching his husband play with it in amusement.

"We're glad you like it. It reminded us of our first Christmas here with you guys," explained Finn, proudly holding onto his petite wife.

"You mean the one where we got lost in Times Square?" teased Kurt, looking up from the snow globe that he was observing.

"That was an interesting night," noted Blaine.

_It was Christmas Eve and the two couples were wandering around Times Square trying to find a nice place for them to enjoy a holiday dinner. Since it was there first year celebrating the occasion in New York, the four of them had agreed upon doing it together. They had only been in the city for a few months, yet it was still simply for them to get lost, and currently, they were lost._

"_Finn, are you sure that we are going in the right direction?" groaned Rachel, pouting at him. _

_He had told the group that he had found a great place to eat, yet they had been walking around for about an hour with empty stomachs._

"_Just a bit longer," reassured Finn._

"_Who left Finn in charge of this anyway?" teased Kurt, just as irritated as Rachel. _

_Blaine couldn't resist laughing, when Finn smacked Kurt straight in the face with a snowball. Kurt began whining about the dirty snow on his face, which caused the rest of them to join Blaine._

"_It's not funny!" exclaimed Kurt, and with that, he stormed off in the opposite direction._

_The laughs faded and everyone began yelling after Kurt, but he continued to march into the distance. It was then that Blaine decided to run after Kurt, hoping to calm him down and maybe convince him to return to the others. _

"_Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine yelled after him._

_The thin, tall man stopped in his tracks, and turned around. Their was a deep frown on his face, which almost broke Blaine's heart. He hated seeing his boyfriend this way, especially during such an amazing time of year._

"_It wasn't funny, Blaine! Why did you have to laugh?" questioned Kurt, a tear rolling down his face. _

_Instinctively, Blaine reached out his hand to wipe it away._

"_I am so sorry, Kurt. It was a joke, I didn't think you'd get so offended by it," explained Blaine, hoping to get forgiveness from the man he loved._

"_Well it wasn't funny," repeated Kurt, crossing his arms across his chest._

"_I know, babe. I know, I should not have laughed. Do you want me to go back and punch Finn in the face for throwing that at you?" proposed Blaine with an aspiration to see Kurt's smile return once more to his beautiful, porcelain face._

"_No, it's fine. Just please don't include yourself in my brother's childish behavior," asked Kurt._

"_I promise, I won't," answered Blaine, grabbing his boyfriend's hand, "Now, we really should get back to finding them before we lose them."_

"_Alright," approved Kurt, following Blaine's lead towards the direction they both came from._

_The couple began to walk through the streets of Times Square, hand-in-hand, admiring the beautiful sites that the city had to offer. It truly was a gorgeous place. The snow lightly falling just brightened the scenery even more._

"_It's beautiful out here," stated Kurt, looking around, observing the scene._

"_It really is, but the most beautiful thing I see is you," beamed Blaine, staring at Kurt. The boy turned to him and faced him at his words, which gave Blaine the opportunity to lean forward and catch his lips, pulling him into a kiss. It was tender and soft, but couldn't last long since they were in public and it wasn't proper for so much affection to be shown publicly. Sadly, Kurt pulled away, leaving Blaine's smile to turn into a frown._

"_Come on," smirked Kurt, pulling them towards the place where they last saw Finn and Rachel._

_The couple was nowhere to be seen, which frustrated Blaine. They were in a new city, already lost, and the two had ditched them. The two couples were now split up, making it even harder for them to find their way to familiar territory._

"_They're gone," noted Kurt._

"_When I left, I thought they would stay. It was probably Rachel who insisted they continue to find the restaurant," stated Blaine, frustration brewing inside him._

"_That girl and her determination."_

"_Well there's no point worsening our situation. Let's go to the nearest restaurant and enjoy our own dinner," suggested Blaine, bringing a smile to his boyfriend's face._

"_Let's," agreed Kurt._

_They continued their journey down the street, studying the city as they went. As they were approaching a nicely lit restaurant that seemed rather inviting, Blaine's phone went off._

"_Blaine?" asked a deep voice, that he recognized as Finn's._

"_Where the hell are you Finn?" questioned Blaine, his anger returning._

"_Rachel wanted to find the restaurant, which we found. Where are you guys?" he explained._

"_Well we got lost, thanks to somebody," retorted Blaine._

"_It wasn't our fault that you guys ran off," exclaimed a defensive Finn._

_Kurt suddenly grabbed the phone out of Blaine's hand, so that he could answer his brother._

"_It doesn't matter whose fault it is. Where are you?"_

"_We found the restaurant. Here I'll give you the address," said Finn, explaining to Kurt where it was located. Blaine watched as Kurt mentally recorded everything his brother was saying to him._

"_Alright. We will see you in 15 minutes. Do not move," instructed Kurt, hanging up the phone._

"_So?" asked Blaine._

"_We have two imbeciles to find," teased Kurt, bringing a smile to Blaine's face._

"You guys wouldn't stop yelling at us for at least half an hour, when we found each other," whined Finn.

"Both of you shouldn't have left," retorted Blaine.

"Well we wanted to find the restaurant. You know…. Not be lost," argued Finn.

"You left us alone in Times Square, causing US to be lost," exclaimed Blaine, slowly growing more and more defensive.

"Guys!" yelled out everyone in the room.

"No fighting tonight, boys," instructed Kurt.

"Yeah, remember? Family? Loving?" teased Rachel, nudging Finn.

"But babe, it wasn't our fault," groaned Finn, retreating.

"It was years ago, let it go Finn," ordered Kurt, setting down the snow globe so that he could grab another present.

"Fine," muttered Finn, crossing his arms in disapproval.

"So anyway, your present was lovely but now it's our turn," said Kurt, extending a nicely wrapped box towards a frowning Finn.

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

__**Hey there! It's Arielle (klaineisforeverstrong) again!**__

_**We are sooooooo sorry for the past two days! There's no excuse, but we hope that this super long chapter makes up for it!**_

* * *

><p><em>December 24th, 2035<em>

"So anyway, your present was lovely but now it's our turn," said Kurt, extending a nicely wrapped box towards a frowning Finn.

Finn's face instantly brightened at the sight of the gift. His brother was always the best with gifts. Finn removed his arm from around his wife to tear off the wrapping paper properly. It was fairly large which made him excited. When he tore off the wrapping paper, there was simply a plain white box sitting in front of him. Finn frowned at this.

"Open the box, you goof," Blaine teased.

Finn did as he was told and found a gift-basket inside. It was presented very nicely, wrapped with the classic clear plastic with a nice red bow tying it all together.

Rachel spoke up first. "It looks lovely, but what exactly is it?"

Kurt clapped his hands together the way he always did when he got excited about something. "It's a 'Movie Nights for Two – for a Year" gift basket," Kurt grinned proudly. "I got the idea online, but it's fantastic. Inside, there is a Blockbuster gift card with enough money for two movies a month, a pack of gourmet popcorn, a "Beer of the Month" subscription and a Papa John's gift card. Oh! _And _a cozy blanket and pajamas."

"Kurt, that's amazing! Thank you so much!" Rachel gushed, running over to her brother-in-law/best friend to give him a hug.

"Don't even worry about it," Kurt grinned.

"You too, Blaine!" she raved, rushing to give him the same treatment. Blaine just chuckled as the small girl attempted to glomp him.

Rachel took her seat beside Finn as he began to speak. "Yeah, seriously. Thanks guys," he said, grinning just as brightly as Rachel.

"It's no problem," Blaine smiled. "When Kurt told me about it, I just remembered that time when we all got sick on Christmas..." he laughed.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Rachel groaned.

* * *

><p><em>December 24th, 2011<em>

Finn couldn't open his eyes. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt like he had been hit by a semi-truck. He rolled over in his small bed, but ended up landing on the floor.

"Well, I'm up now," Finn groaned to himself, picking himself off the floor. Without checking the time, Finn headed down the stairs to get some breakfast.

When he came down the stairs, he spotted his mother and Burt curled up on the couch together, watching _Elf. _His mother's head whipped around to the stairs when she heard someone walking down. "Oh, Finny! You're up!" she grinned, getting off of the couch to go see him.

Burt paused the movie to watch the exchange. "You're not looking so hot, son. You sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Finn muttered, running a hand through his sleep mused hair.

Ignoring his protests, Carole stepped onto her tippy-toes, touching the back of her hand to his forehead. "Oh, baby," she cooed, sympathy washing over her face. "You're hot, you slept in 'til one-thirty – you're sick." Finn simply groaned in response, pushing his mother's hand away from his face. "You're gonna go upstairs and get some rest. I'll bring you some soup and you'll be fine, okay?" she gave him a warm smile.

"No!" he protested. "Mom, it's Christmas Eve! Rachel's gonna be coming over in a few hours. I can't be sick," he grumbled.

"Rachel will understand," Carole reassured him. "It's more important you get healthy again. Now, up to bed," she demanded, turning him by the shoulders.

Not having the energy to argue, Finn did as he was told. Just as he plopped down on his bed once more, Finn's phone vibrated against the bedside table next to his head. He lazily reached for it and opened the incoming text. It was Rachel.

_Hey baby. :) What time should I come over?_

Finn sighed, knowing what he had to say. He hated to tell Rachel he couldn't spend time with her – especially on Christmas Eve, a holiday she celebrated especially for him – but he really _was _sick.

_Sorry, Rach. I don't think that's such a great idea. I got sick :( Sorry, baby. I'll make it up to you, I promise. ;)_

The response was almost immediate.

_I'll be there in five._

Finn groaned, letting his head fall back. His mom wasn't gonna be pleased and he really didn't want Rachel to see him sick. Before he knew it, his tiredness won over and he was asleep.

* * *

><p><em>2035<em>

"I was so concerned about my baby," Rachel cooed, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Ew, Mom..." Julie whined. Finn gave her a warning look and she quickly turned back to her cousin, knowing she was on a thin leash.

"I was so embarrassed when you showed up," Finn moaned, causing Rachel to chuckle.

* * *

><p><em>2011<em>

Rachel marched out of the house the second she received the text from Finn. There was no way she was going to simply sit contently at home knowing her boyfriend was so miserably sick that his girlfriend couldn't visit on his favourite holiday, Christmas Eve. Rachel wouldn't stand for that.

Not living too far from each other, Rachel quickly arrived at Finn's house, hopping out of the car to go knock on the door.

Carole answered, a frown spreading across her face when she saw Rachel. "Hi, Rachel... Did Finn not tell you...?"

"Oh no, he did," Rachel assured her. "That's exactly why I'm here. I will be glued to his bedside until the moment he gets better."

"Except for when it comes time to sleep, right?" Burt said with a warning tone from the living room.

"Of course, Mr. Hummel," Rachel smiled angelically.

Suddenly, Burt sat up straighter.

"What is it, honey?" Carole asked, concern laced in her tone.

"I just realized that Kurt hasn't woke up yet... Do you think he's sick too?" Burt thought out loud.

"Oh, I hope not. That would just be terrible," Carole replied sympathetically. She turned to Rachel. "Rachel, honey, Finn's just in his bedroom, but would you mind checking on Kurt quickly first?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Hummel," Rachel offered an angelic smile once again, heading up the stairs.

Kurt's room was directly in front of the stairs, Rachel couldn't miss it. His door was shut, so she gave it a soft knock. She heard a quiet groan and the creak of mattress springs, but no answer. She frowned, deciding to head in anyway.

Without even looking at Kurt, Rachel could tell that he was sick as well. His blinds were drawn closed, making the room extremely dark for the middle of the afternoon. The vanity in the corner had obviously not been touched all day, not even Kurt's moisturizing products and the covers on the bed had all been knocked onto the floor, leaving Kurt shivering on top of the bed, attempting to rest. Not to mention the largest sign of all – his hair had not been styled.

Rachel approached tentatively. "Hey, Kurt," she greeted in a small voice. Her only response was another groan. "How ya feeling?"

A grunt. Rachel thought of this as a step up and continued. She reached out a hand, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him slightly. "C'mon, wake up. Your dad's worried about you."

"Ah, 'm up, 'm up," Kurt muttered, trying to get himself to sit upright.

Rachel chuckled at his antics, helping him onto his feet. "Go talk to your dad and get something to eat, okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied hazily, obviously still half asleep.

Rachel smiled at her best friend as she walked to her boyfriend's bedroom, not knowing what to expect. She hoped Finn was feeling better than his brother.

Finn was just resting when she walked in. He looked relaxed, like he just kind of fell asleep without meaning to. His immune system was probably fighting off this cold so hard that it was draining him of energy. He looked warm though. Rachel headed to the bathroom, ringing up a small facecloth with cold water and placing it against his forehead. She sat beside him on the bed, simply watching his chest rise and fall unevenly. A content smile spread across her face. She was happy just watching him for now.

* * *

><p><em>2035<em>

"Rachel, you're forgetting the best part of this story!" Kurt protested, sitting on the floor now with Mia in his lap, absentmindedly braiding her hair.

"Oh, really? And what would that be Mr. Pro-Story-Teller?" Rachel teased.

"Blaine trying to take care of me," Kurt stifled a laugh as Blaine glared at him.

"Oh God, you're right," Rachel giggled, not bothering to try and control her laughter.

"Oh, c'mon," Blaine whined, rolling his eyes. "I wasn't _that _bad."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, immediately translating to _bitch, please. _"You should have seen your face when you first walked in," Kurt told him and with that, officially broke off into giggles.

Blaine picked up the nearest pillow chucking it at Kurt's head. It bounced off of him, hitting Mia as well. "Daddy!" she shrieked.

"Sorry, darling," Blaine replied sheepishly.

Kurt had stopped laughing now, wiping the tears from his eyes. Kurt tossed the pillow back at Blaine. "Just because they're called 'throw pillows' doesn't mean they're for throwing!" Kurt quipped.

"Can we please just hurry up and get embarrassing me over with?"

* * *

><p><em>2011<em>

After trying his best to eat a little soup and talking to his father, as well as taking a large dosage of cold medication, Kurt trudged his way back up to his room.

Kurt flopped down onto the bed, simply laying in a starfish position for a moment. Kurt _never _got sick, especially on Christmas Eve. He moaned to himself. _Thanks for passing on your germs, Blaine, _he thought to himself. "Ah, crap!" he exclaimed out loud, remembering that Blaine was supposed to come over today. He had better call him and tell him he doesn't have to worry about it.

Kurt dragged himself out of bed once again, heading over to his laptop where his phone was plugged in to charge. He slid his finger across the screen and began to dial Blaine's number.

Nearly on the first ring, his boyfriend picked up. "Hey, Kurt!" Kurt could practically hear Blaine grin on the other side of the phone. "What's up?"

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt choked out, his voice raspy.

"You don't so good," Blaine said and Kurt could hear his boyfriend begin to worry. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sick," Kurt whined. "So don't bother coming over today. I won't be any fun when I'm on bed rest."

Blaine paused for a second, seeming to weigh his options. "No. I wanna come over and help you get better."

"No, Blaine, you're just getting over your own cold," Kurt responded.

"Which you helped me get better from," Blaine said. "I wanna do the same for you."

"Seriously, Blaine," Kurt whined, pausing for a second to cough. "That's not necessary. Besides, I know how you get around sick people."

"I can handle it," Blaine assured him. Before Kurt could respond, Blaine spoke again. "I wanna nurse you back to health."

"If you come over in a sexy male nurse costume, you got yourself a deal."

"I'll see you soon, Kurt," Blaine chuckled, ending the call.

* * *

><p><em>2035<em>

"That doesn't sound so bad, Daddy," Mia said, turning to Blaine as she ran a hand over the French braid her father had done for her.

"Don't worry, honey. It's get so much worse," Kurt giggled.

* * *

><p><em>2011<em>

It took quite a bit longer for Blaine to get to the Hummel-Hudson house than it did Rachel, but soon enough he had arrived. Blaine knocked on the door, patiently waiting for someone to answer. After a few seconds, Carole swung the door open. "Oh, Blaine, honey! Hi!" she smiled sweetly at him before she remembered the condition her step-son was in. "You do know Kurt's sick, right? I know how you get around sick people," Carole warned.

Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, I'm aware, Mrs. Hummel. For Kurt though, I'm going to try my best."

Carole stepped back, letting Blaine into the house. "That's sweet, darling. Go ahead and give me your coat, Kurt's just laying down in his bedroom."

Blaine murmured his thanks, handing Carole his jacket and quickly climbing the stairs to Kurt's bedroom.

As soon as he stepped in, the fear struck, just like always.

The room was covered in crumpled up tissues and Kurt looked _terrible_. Not to say he looked ugly – Blaine always thought Kurt was beautiful – but he looked so _unhealthy _and he hadn't even put himself together. Blaine usually loved the 'comfy-casual' on Kurt, but in this case it was simply a very bad sign. A pure indication of just how terrible Kurt was feeling.

Kurt turned towards the door as he heard it open. A small smile spread across his face. "Where's the costume?" he quipped.

_Good to see his sense of humour is still in tact, _Blaine thought to himself. "I don't think your dad would have liked it very much if I arrived in a sexy nurse outfit," he attempted to joke, but only ended up sounding terribly awkward as he stood in the door way, wringing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well?" Kurt smirked. "Aren't you going to take care of me?"

"Uh, uh, yeah!" Blaine stammared, looking around the room. "I'll, uh, clean up?" Blaine said it like a question.

"Sure, but my germs are all over that stuff," Kurt tried his best to stifle his giggles. He knew how Blaine was around sick people.

"I, um, came prepared," Blaine said, pulling gloves out of his pocket.

At this, Kurt actually began to laugh until he looked at Blaine to see a face of stone. No embarrassment, no shame; no emotion whatsoever. Kurt didn't know what was wrong. "You're uncomfortable," Kurt stated.

"Why would you think that?" Blaine argued, but couldn't look Kurt in the eyes.

Kurt forced himself to sit up, patting the bed beside him. "C'mere."

Blaine reluctantly took a seat beside Kurt on the bed, keeping his space. "What?" he asked, looking into his lap.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt questioned.

"I just don't like seeing you sick," Blaine told him.

"Don't lie to me," Kurt said. "It's more than that."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Okay, fine... I'll explain. I should have told you about this a long time ago anyway," Blaine told him. He turned on the bed, facing Kurt and crossing his legs. "I told you how my mom died when I was pretty young as well, right?" Kurt nodded. He hadn't heard any of the details, Blaine had assured him it wasn't important and they hadn't known each other very long yet and Kurt didn't want to push. Blaine shut his eyes as he began to speak again. "I lied."

"I don't think I was ready to talk about it at the time, but I am now," he explained. Blaine began to delve into the story. "My mom actually died just a couple months before I met you. I was devastated. I felt so along. I mean, sure, I had Jen and Everett and Maddy, but I felt like an orphan..." Blaine paused, trying to push back the impending tears. "You know my relationship with my dad, being left with him was the equivalent of being left parentless. He didn't want anything to do with me and after my mom died, he didn't even have to _pretend _like he cared... He never spoke a word to me after the funeral," Blaine confessed in a whisper, a stray tear going down his cheek.

"That's what drove me to Dalton. Not the bullying at school. The bullying at home. Being an outcast in my own home, my own father not speaking to me, being left without my mother... I couldn't do it, Kurt. I ran. I left my poor little brother and sister behind and I never felt more terrible," he confided. "But if my father taught me anything, it was how to lie. How to look classy and dignified. So, at Dalton, I wasn't 'Blaine' anymore. I was Blaine Anderson, son of Hugh and Makayla Anderson, the royal couple of Westerville. I pretended."

Finally, Blaine rose his eyes to meet his boyfriend's. "But then you came," he choked, but a smile tugged at his lips. "You tore down all my walls and I was just Blaine again. I think that's why I intially rejected you, back in the coffee shop on Valentine's. I didn't want to let you any further in. I was so scared, Kurt," Blaine was talking through tears now. "I was so afraid that you would see that I wasn't perfect and that you'd hate me, just like my father." Blaine gave up on speaking now, simply falling against Kurt's chest, letting sobs wrack his body.

Kurt tried to soothe him, rubbing circles into his back and muttering words of love as he slowly began to calm down. This was all breaking Kurt's heart.

After about ten minutes, Blaine sat up once again, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry," he choked, his voice rough.

"Don't be," Kurt assured him. "But I have to ask... What does all that have to do with what's going on right now?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, right," Blaine muttered. "Well, my mom died on pnemonia so ever since I've been a little bit scared of sick people," Blaine confessed. "Usually, I'm just a little bit uptight, but because it's you..."

"Blaine, look at me." The couples eyes met and Kurt could see how truly scared Blaine was. "I'm not going to die. I'm okay, really. I'm gonna be fine."

"Yeah," Blaine muttered, looking at his shoes. "Yeah, I know. I'm just... Kurt, if that ever happened to you..." Blaine looked in Kurt's eyes once again, tears threatening to spill over.

The image broke Kurt's heart. He grabbed his hand, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. "I know, honey. I know what happened with your mom was hard, but it's a rarity," Kurt assured him. He took a deep breath. "When my mom died, there was one thing that my dad told me that I honestly don't think I would've been able to make it through without," he started.

"What was it?" Blaine murmured, looking into Kurt's eyes once again with so much trust and love, but also an underlying weakness and heartbreak. His heart literally hurt just looking at those sad caramel orbs, the eyes of a man who was usually filled with so much joy but was so truly broken inside.

"'Don't stop thinking about tomorrow. You can't move forward if you keep looking back. Things get better,'" Kurt paused, beginning to tear up himself. "Blaine, you can't live in fear of losing people... Your mom wouldn't want that."

Tears were running down Blaine's cheeks again, but he quickly wiped them away. "I know."

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand to place it on his cheek instead, wiping away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb. "Now, go home. Like I said, you're uncomfortable. You didn't have to do this. Besides, it's Christmas Eve, you should be with your family," Kurt told him. "I know you and your dad don't get along, but at least go for Everett and Maddy."

"No, I wanna stay with you," Blaine said. Kurt opened his mouth to retort, but Blaine spoke first. "I'm going to stay here," he explained, pushing Kurt down on the bed and pulling him close. "and we're going to cuddle," Blaine informed him, punctuating his sentence with a kiss to Kurt's hair. Kurt turned around to face him as he continued to speak. "I love you, it's Christmas Eve, we're gonna spend it together – sick or not."

Sometimes, this boy did dangerous things to Kurt's lungs and heart. "I love you too," he grinned ear-to-ear, kissing his boyfriend, sickness forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>2035<em>

"Dad, I thought you said this was a funny story!" Mia shrieked, tears running down her cheeks. "That wasn't funny at all!"

"Oh, Mia! It was, I promise," Kurt told her. "I just cut out a lot so I wouldn't embarrass your Daddy too much," Kurt said with a wink towards Blaine.

"It's true," Blaine chuckled. "I was a mess."

Mia simply sniffled in response.

"What's wrong, darling?" Kurt asked with concern. "You knew about what happened with your Grandma and Daddy before now."

"I just don't like to think about Daddy crying," Mia confessed, sniffling once again.

From the recliner, Blaine grinned at his daughter, patting his lap to tell her to come sit. "You're such a sweet, caring little girl. Just like your father," Blaine gushed, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm fine, sweetheart," he assured her as she wiped away the remainder of her tears. "I'm over it now. I still miss your grandma dearly, but it was a long time ago. Plus, that was the first time I had really shared that with anyone."

Mia didn't respond, busying herself with the hem of her shirt.

Being a very small child for twelve years old, Blaine picked her up and let her "fly" over his head. "Daddy, put me down!" she shrieked between giggles.

"Just wanted to see your pretty smile again," he grinned, setting her down on his lap again.

"Wait, Dad," Mia said, turning to look at Kurt. "Didn't Daddy say you were _all _sick?"

"Oh, yes, honey. That part's coming up."

* * *

><p><em>December 25th, 2011<em>

"Merry Christmas!" Carole called, waking the teenagers in their bedrooms. She was thanked with loud groans meeting her ears. Confused, she checked on all the teenagers.

First she checked on Finn, who lay in his own bed, still sick as a dog. "How are you feeling, honey?"

Finn simply groaned once again, his vocabulary not quite being up to par with the way his head was spinning.

"Wake up, Finn," she tried to coax him. "It's Christmas! Besides, you've gotta get some food and something for that cold." Finn grudgingly agreed, dragging himself out of his warm bed and down the stairs. Carole patted him softly on the butt. "I'll be right behind you, I just have to go check on Kurt."

Carole headed toward her step-son's bedroom, finding him in the same state as Finn. He turned towards her as she walked in, a pout on his lips. "Still sick?" she asked.

"Yes, and worse than yesterday," he informed her, reaching over to his bedside table for a tissue and loudly blowing his nose.

_At least he has a vocabulary, _Carole thought to herself. "Go ahead and go downstairs with Finn. I'm gonna make you guys some breakfast and get you something for your cold," Carole told him. "Then you can open your presents, alright?" Carole added with a smile.

"Blaine and Rachel are already up?" Kurt questioned.

"Blaine and Rachel are here?" Carole sounded confused.

"Oh, I guess Dad didn't tell you..." Kurt murmured. "Rachel stayed the night because she refused to leave knowing her 'Finny Bear' was sick and Blaine stayed because by the time he realized he should be heading home, we had been snowed in," Kurt explained.

"Oh, well where are they?" Carole asked.

"Dad made them both stay in the guest room," Kurt informed her.

"Alright. I'll go check on them and be right down," Carole assured him, heading out of Kurt's bedroom.

The guest bedroom was just besides Kurt's and the door had been shut and locked. Carole knocked, hearing a groan – a sound she was quickly becoming too familiar with, she had decided – before somebody answered.

It was Rachel, looking like she had been hit by a freight train. "Hi, Mrs. Hummel," she greeted, her voice sounding gravelly.

"Oh, Rachel, darling!" Carole shrieked. "You caught Finn's cold!"

"Yeah, I'm really not feeling well so I'm just going to head home, okay?" Rachel said, picking up her things. "Thanks for everything."

"Nonsense! You're way too sick to be driving anywhere," Carole told her. "Besides, you're not going to be getting far, considering we're all snowed in."

"I guess you're right," Rachel grudgingly agreed as she began to walk towards a large mound of blankets on the floor.

"Where's-" Carole started to ask as Rachel stepped on the mound, which screamed out in agony when she did so.

Blaine's head popped out from underneath them all, looking like he was in excruciating pain but more likely simply exaggerating thanks to the combo of how sick he obviously was as well and that he had just woken up. "Rachel!" he shrieked.

"I'm sorry! I forgot you were down there," Rachel rushed.

Suddenly, Blaine noticed Carole in the doorway. "Oh, g'morning, Mrs. Hummel," he greeted, his voice sounding nasally. Give the boy a medal because he tried his damnedest to put a smile on his face despite the rude awakening and terrible cold.

"Are you sick too?" she asked.

Blaine put down the facade at this, nodding sadly.

Carole smiled fondly. "Oh, you four," she laughed. "Your boyfriends are downstairs, c'mon," she told them, ushering them ahead of her.

"This is gonna be quite the Christmas," she chuckled to herself.

* * *

><p><em>December 24th, 2035<em>

"Wait, I don't get it," Makayla spoke up, reluctantly being drawn into the story. "How did the gift-basket remind you of that?"

"Oh, well, after we all dragged our butts downstairs, your grandmother made us some honey tea and the four of us snuggled up on the couch in our PJs and watched Christmas movies," Blaine grinned.

"You know, all in all, it wasn't a bad Christmas," Rachel smiled.

"'Cause we spent it together," Finn beamed.

"Cheese balls," Julie teased with a smile.

"Hey, it was our first Christmas as the four of us!" Kurt protested.

"And it's been that way ever since."

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so sorry, guys! This was meant to be fluffy, I swear! I don't know when it became the angst-fest it turned out as! Stupid head-canon gets in the way!<strong>_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed despite! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; We do not own Glee or Fox cuz if we did, it would be the Klaine and Finchel show ;)**

**It's Ravi or AnOfficialGleek now! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's not as long as the past one, but if you read my stories, this is the usual length of a chapter. Anyway, enjoy xoxo**

"And it's been that way ever since,"

"Sure has," agreed Blaine, grinning at the memories that rushed through his head. It was the memories of all the Christmases and Chanukah's the two couples had spent together.

A silence fell over the group, as everyone began to reminisce about the past holidays. They were a true family, and every single member could agree that they completely loved each other.

"Come on guys, how about we clean up all this garbage and let the adults talk for a bit," said Rachel, ending the silence.

The kids frowned but did as they were told, picking up all the tissue paper and wrapping paper that was scattered around the living room. While they did this, Rachel and Finn helped out Kurt and Blaine clean the kitchen. One couple began washing the dishes as the other cleared the table.

"I can't believe how lucky we are," remarked Blaine, as he picked up a plate.

"I know, right? We have some awesome kids!" joined in Finn, grinning.

"Yes, Finn. They are amazing, but it is because they grew up surrounded by love, especially during this time of year," noted Rachel, placing a dish in the dishwasher.

"I remember a time when things weren't so magical," chimed in Kurt, bringing everyone to a halt.

"The fight?" questioned Finn.

"The fight," said Rachel, placing her small hand on top of his.

_December 15th, 2020_

_"Are you ready to go?" asked a six-month pregnant, Rachel who was now bending over a suitcase packing their bags._

_"Hold on, I need to call into work," responded Finn, pulling out his phone._

_He was a music producer, who had slowly grown in popularity. Newer and newer artists began knocking on his door requesting his aid with their music. He was always on call, and had to work the most outrageous hours but he needed to do it for his family. Finn prided himself on being the provider for his family._

_"But Finn, we need to get going if we want to get to Lima on time," whined Rachel, as she zipped up the suitcase._

_"I understand, babe but it's work."_

_"Fine," she pouted, leaving the suitcase on the bed and walking out of the room._

_"Hey Dave,"_

_"I'm calling to check in to see if I'm good to leave."_

_"What? Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"_

_"Fine, Dave. Let me handle it," growled Finn, hanging up the phone._

_He stormed into the kitchen, trying his hardest not to begin cussing his head off. Rachel would be furious with him, once she found out the news. _

_"So what's up at work?" asked a grinning Rachel, who Finn could tell truly hoped nothing was going on._

_"I need to go in," Finn simply stated, trying to keep his cool._

_Her smile dropped._

_"Are you joking? answered Rachel._

_"You think I'd joke about this?" asked a frustrated Finn, " That idiot Dave pissed off Heather and she's threatening to ditch the label."_

_"But she's on contract?"_

_"Not yet, she wasn't. We were still trying to sign her. The tracks we recorded were to convince her," explained Finn, walking over to his desk to pack his briefcase._

_"No...No!" yelled Rachel._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"No! I'm putting my foot down! You aren't going to work, Finn. It's the holidays. We're off to see family. What am I suppose to tell my parents? Your parents?" exclaimed Rachel, completely enraged._

_"What am I suppose to do, Rach? Quit? That's not an option for us now that you make nothing," blurted out Finn, quickly regretting his words._

_"I'm pregnant...with your child! I'm sorry that I can't be on stage, making money for us," she retorted, holding back tears._

_"I get it, Rach but someone needs to make money. I have to go to work," pleaded Finn, trying to end the argument._

_"No. This is not the first time you've left me for work. Now you're leaving your family as well? I'm done Finn Christopher Hudson" she spat at him._

_"Done? What are you gonna do? Leave me?" he growled at her, enraged that she would even fight with him over this._

_"You said it, not me. Make your choice, Finn. Family or work," said Rachel, marching to grab her keys and coat, and headed for the door._

_"Rachel..." _

_"I love you with all my heart Finn but you're going to be a father soon. This baby will need a dad that she can rely on. I'm sorry," mumbled Rachel, tears filling her eyes as she walked towards the door._

"I remember how you appeared at our door blubbering about Finn," remarked Kurt.

"When we finally got you to explain what happened clearly, things only got worse," said Blaine, looking over at his husband with a frown.

_"Can you believe he did that?" Whispered Kurt to Blaine as they walked to their room, leaving Rachel alone in the guest room._

_"What do you mean? Finn did nothing wrong, hunny," retorted Blaine, closing the door behind them._

_"Please tell me you're joking! He picked work over family. That is ridiculous," snapped Kurt, surprised by Blaine's comment._

_"Kurt, you need to be realistic. Rachel isn't working and Finn's bringing home all the money. He can't miss work," explained Blaine, hoping that his husband would not over react by his comments._

_"But it's the holidays! We were all supposed to spend it together but now my brother and Rachel's husband won't attend. It was suppose to be a family christmas in Ohio. Rachel has full rights to upset," barked Kurt, grabbing his suitcase._

_"Babe, if it were you and I, and you didn't work, I'd go to work," muttered Blaine, irritated by his husband's blindness to reality. They needed money to pay the bills and he couldn't just miss it._

_"Oh really? Well then why don't you go off to your office and spend Christmas there sleeping on your desk?" Spat Kurt, opening the door to exit their bedroom._

_"Excuse me?" _

_"You heard me. I'm going to go get Rachel's stuff with her and then we're going to head to Ohio to be with our **family.**If you feel like joining us, meet you in the car. If not, Merry Christmas," barked Kurt, walking away._

_"Kurt, you can't be serious. You're being ridiculous," retorted Blaine._

_"Your choice," said Kurt, ignoring Blaine's looks._

_He marched towards the room Rachel was in, told her to come, and they left the apartment. Blaine hesitated for a moment, the lawyer within him not wanting to back down, but Blaine loved that man and he couldn't let him walk off like that._

_Blaine grabbed his bags and ran after them, jumping into the backseat as soon as he reached the car._

_"Decided to join us?" Asked Kurt, looking at him using his rearview mirror._

_"I love you Kurt. Please don't be angry with me. You're right. Family should come first," pleaded Blaine, begging Kurt with his eyes._

_"There's the man I love," teased Kurt, sending him a wink._

_They drove off towards Rachel and Finn's apartment. Kurt and Blaine were engaged in a conversation about their plans in Ohio, ignoring the worried and upset look on Rachel's face._

"You two were always so much better at forgiving each other than Finn and I," joked Rachel, squeezing Finn's hand.

"Well you are quite stubborn," replied Finn, nudging her.

"That she is," chimed in Kurt.

"_Come__on,__Rachel.__Just__go__inside__and__see__if__he's__in__there.__Maybe__he__changed__his__mind,"__insisted__Blaine__from__the__back._

_"No. He can come find us if he wants too. I'm tired of being second place to work," refused Rachel, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Fine," said Blaine in retreat._

_He got out of the car, and pulled himself up the stairs to the apartment. With Rachel's keys in hand, he unlocked the door and swung it open._

_"Rachel?" Exclaimed a voice._

_"No, it's Blaine," he replied._

_"Oh, sorry. I was hoping she'd come back," frowned Finn._

_"She's in the car. I'm just here to get her stuff," explained Blaine, walking over to grab the packed suitcase._

_"It has both of our stuff in their," mumbled Finn._

_"Look Finn, why don't you just apologize to her? Kurt and I got into the same fight after hearing about yours but I apologized knowing that he means the world to me," pleaded Blaine, hoping that the fighting would just come to an end, at least for the holidays._

_"I can't," muttered Finn._

_Blaine just shook his head in dissapointment and left the apartment, bags in hand. He returned to the vehicle with a hopeful Kurt and an irritated Rachel sitting inside._

_"So? Was he there?" Asked Kurt._

_"Yes, he was," replied Blaine, motionning to Kurt to not continue with any questions._

_Kurt simply nodded, getting out of the seat so that he and Blaine could switch. He was never a driver who could go for hours, but Blaine was, so he was in charge of it for the trip. Rachel then got out unexpectdly, and asked to switch with Kurt. He did not refuse but just sat next to Blaine and let her sit in the back._

_"Ohio, here we come!"_

"Why didn't you join us when Blaine came?" Inquired Kurt.

"I guess, I was just still being stubborn," joked Finn.

"Wow, you two are meant for each other," teased Kurt, chuckling at his joke.

"Sure are," grinned Finn, pulling his wife into his arms for a kiss.

"Aren't you happy you came that night?" She remarked, after returning the kiss.

_They were enjoying a late dinner at the Berry home, since it was the first night of Chanukah and they insisted they stayed there, no matter the time. When they had arrived, there were a few worried glances exchanged between her dads due to Finn's absence but nothing was said. It was a sweet and warm dinner with lots of laughter and conversation. Though Rachel truly wanted to enjoy it, she couldn't knowing that Finn was hours away, at work._

_"Rachel, you haven't said much all night," noted her dad._

_"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind with the baby and all," she explained pointing at her belly, "could I please be excused? I think I need some rest."_

_"Sure, baby," nodded her daddy._

_"Thank you so much for the meal. Sorry Kurt and Blaine," she said, with a frown._

_"Don't worry. Get some sleep princess," Kurt answered, giving her a nod of approval._

_Rachel slowly pulled herself up the stairs, taking her time, since her body was exhausted. The baby was taking up a lot of her energy. She finally reached her bed, and plopped down onto it, not even bothering to change. Rachel pulled the blanket over top of her body, and tears began to roll down her face. She couldn't believe that she and Finn were in a fight, especially around this time of the year, and it was over the stupidest thing. Rachel knew that he loved her but he was just so keen on providing for them that sometmes he forget that all she needed was him._

_"Rachel!" Yelled out a familiar voice._

_Her head shot up, curious to discover if the voice matched the face she was picturing._

_"Finn?"_

_The door swung open, and Finn came running into the room. Once he saw her, he went to the right side of the bed and knelt down next to it, grabbing her hand. _

_"I love you so much Rachel. You were right. Family comes first. I was stupid. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry," begged Finn, squeezing her hand and staring into her eyes with sincere remorse for the argument._

_"I know baby, I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have tried to make you choose," she replied, grabbing his hand and placing it on her face._

_Finn's lips immediately crashed onto hers for an urgent and passionate kiss. Rachel immediately reciprocated it, yearning for more but she reminded herself that her dad's were downstairs. She pulled away, causing Finn to frown._

_"Come here, babe," she sat, patting the bed for him to come join her._

_Finn followed her instructions and lay in his spot, spooning her fragile body. He placed kisses on her neck, sending chills down her spine._

_"I love you Finn Hudson."_

_"I love you too Rachel Berry."_

"I'd say that it wasn't too bad of a year. Sure it started off kind of rocky but we all fixed things," grinned Rachel looking up at Finn.

"Very true because at the end of the day I love you all, though not as much as this gorgeous man," noted Kurt, grabbing his husband around the waist to pull him to his side.

"I'm enjoying this love fest guys but isn't about time Rachel and I leave? The kids are probably exhausted," remarked Finn, reminding the four adults of the children in the other room.

"You're right. Let's get those kids gathered up," agreed Blaine, getting up from his seat at the table.

"Come on guys! We're going home!" Yelled out Finn to his children. It was definetly a great way to spend Christmas eve; with his brother, his husband, their kids and his beautiful family. Though, Christmas eve wasn't over yet.

**TBC.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please review or tweet us :) xoxo**


End file.
